


Girly Stuff

by Zeriphi



Series: Nina goes to live with the Bandicoots [2]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of canon abuse, Nina has a crush, this fan fiction is very anti ncortex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeriphi/pseuds/Zeriphi
Summary: Coco does Nina's nails.Part of a series but you don't need to have read the first one. Mostly fluff.
Relationships: Coco Bandicoot/Nina Cortex
Series: Nina goes to live with the Bandicoots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Girly Stuff

It had been a couple weeks since Nina had decided to hide out at the Bandicoots place. Her uncle was yet to try and find her (or at the very least, if he was he hadn’t checked NSanity yet.) and the Bandicoots still remained blissfully unaware of where Nina truly came from. Though, the magical mask that acted as their stand-in father appeared to have his suspicions. But, he was yet to say anything to her about them. He just gave her a look every now and then that told Nina that he didn’t really believe all the details of her stories of her past- though Nina wasn’t going to do anything about that, especially if he wasn’t going to directly call her out in front of Crash and Coco.

The Bandicoots had cleared out what had been their living room for her to use as a bedroom. It didn’t really matter to them anyway since they usually just used the make-shift mess of furniture outside as a living room anyways. Nina slept on a mattress on the floor with a comforter and a couple of pillows- she noted that despite the lacklustre nature of her new bedroom, it was still much more welcoming and comforting than anything she had known prior.

Nina had borrowed some clothing from Coco, who had said they could find some new ones for Nina the next time they find their way to the mainland (and get a hold of some real money) but thankfully she was fairly close in size to Coco, so it worked out alright. Though Nina was not particularly used to wearing jeans and a t-shirt, let along a t-shirt with a big flower on the front of it. But oh well, she thought, it would work for the time being.

Nina left her room to find Aku Aku waiting out in the main entrance.

“Oh, hello.” She said, semi awkwardly. She was not used to encountering him by herself.

“Good afternoon, Nina.” He greeted. “Are you feeling comfortable here?” She nodded. 

“Yes. I like it quite a bit. Thanks.” She replied.

“Good. I understand you’ve come from a bad situation, so I would hope you feel safer here.” He said. Nina glanced to the side.

“… Yeah.” She repeatedly clicked her fingers against her metal palm as she normally did when she was nervous. Aku-Aku grew solum.

“… Nina. I know you’re Neo Cortex’s niece.” He said. She frowned.

“That obvious, huh?” She muttered. “I’m sure the ’n’ doesn’t help…”

“Don’t worry, child. I am not one to throw out someone who is seeking refuge from abuse.” Nina perked up slightly again. “I will not tell Crash or Coco about your true identity. I will let you do that yourself when you feel ready.” Nina sighed.

“I don’t want them to hate me…” _Especially not Coco…_ Nina thought to herself.

“Ah child, I don’t think my children are ones to hate someone just because of where they came from.” Aku Aku assured her. Nina glanced at the floor.

“… Look. Maybe I’d just like to just put all that behind me. Forever, maybe.” She started. “Maybe I don’t want them to know my ‘evil abusive aunt who cut off my hands’ is actually the guy who’s been trying to get rid of them for years- and you know what maybe I want that for me not just for them.”

“I can understand wanting to forget your past, but it’s not healthy to bottle things up like that.” Aku Aku told her. She glared at him in response. “Listen… As I said, I won’t tell them. That is up to you, whenever you feel ready. For now. You can do whatever you please.”

“… Thanks.” Nina replied. “I’m going to go find Coco…” Her eyes widened as she caught her own freudian slip. “- and Crash. I’m going to go find Coco and Crash.”

“Hm. Most people don’t say their names in that order.” Nina smiled nervously and did finger guns at Aku Aku to try and alleviate suspicion off of herself- it wasn’t working.

“AAAAAHHHH WEEEEELLLL Just thought Coco deserved a little more recognition for once I mean she does SO MUCH work its not just her brother so- uh- UH-“ Nina ran out the front door and closed it swiftly behind her.

_Nice one, Nina… Real Smooth…_ She thought to herself. In front of her, she saw Coco sitting in the grass with a small pink kit in front of her of some kind. She looked up at Nina and smiled.

“Oh hey! Come see what I got!” Coco called to her. Nina listened, and came and sat in front of her on the other side of the kit. “I redirected some amazon drones over the island and sent crash to go collect the goodies from them. Thought maybe we could get some neat stuff out of it. This was the first one he brought back! It’s a nail kit- wanna try it out?” Nina grew slightly disapointed.

“Oh… Nail painting. Yeah that sounds fun and all but…” Nina held up her metal hands. “I don’t have any.” Coco laughed and held up her hand in response. She also had no visible finger nails.

“Me either! But that doesn’t matter cause look-“ Coco reached into the kit and pulled out a set of fake nails. “We can give ourselves nails and then paint them!” Coco’s smile stretched across her face. “Here! Let me do you first!” Coco reached her hand out for one of Nina’s. Nina hesitated.

“I dunno, I don’t unusually do girly stuff-“ Nina started.

“Oh come on it’ll be fun!” Coco rebutted.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Nina said. Coco chuckled.

“Oh I’m not worried about that! Just keep your fingers straight and it’ll be fine!” Reluctantly, Nina gave her her hand. Coco went to work gluing the nails to Nina’s metal fingers. She worked so ontently, She didn’t even notice Nina looking at her.

_God she’s pretty…_ Nina thought to herself. _I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone as pretty as her… Is that weird? She’s a mutant Bandicoot… Would she even be interested in a human- man I don’t even know if she likes girls-_

“Okay! Next hand!” Nina retracted her first hand and gave her her other one. The sight of her own, metal hand with fake nails on it was an odd one, but she kind of liked it. Obviously there was nothing practical about it, but it was one way she could pretend she was still normal.

“Oh uh- Coco, I’m not sure if I can put nails on you too- again- I don’t want to accidentally crush your hand or anything-“

“Oh don’t worry I’ll have Crash do it!” Coco finished with the last nails on Nina’s hand.“There! What do you think?”

“It’s weird- but I like it I guess.” Nina said. Coco chuckled.

“Well what colour do you want? We’ve got orange, red, black, blue, green, pink-“

“Pink.” Nina said quickly. Coco looked surprised.

“Really? I wasn’t through with the colours yet though-“ Nina blushed.

“Yeah I just- I feel like pink.”

“Well that’s fine by me! It’s my favourite colour after all-“ As Coco picked the nail polish from the kit, Crash came out of the woods with a couple more amazon packages. “Oh hey Crash! Hope we got some more good stuff!” Crash put the packages on the ground and signed some stuff at them. “Oh we’re just doing some fake nails- can you help me put mine on?” Crash signed something else again. Coco huffed. “Okay fine you can have some too put put mine on first! I don’t trust you to do it with nails on!” Crash rolled his eyes and came and sat next to his sister to start her nails. “I’ll paint yours after, okay Nina?” Coco said. Nina chuckled.

“Fine with me.” She replied. Things were nice there on NSanity island. Nina quite enjoyed it.

She just hoped she didn’t find a way to ruin things.

**Author's Note:**

> So continuing on with this storyline-  
> Once again- I don't really like Cortex or how in a lot of fandom written interactions they just kind of gloss over the fact that he's canonically abusive.  
> Again, I'll probably continue this plot line at some point.  
> SO- let me know if you liked it! Comments are a great way to bait me into writing more- and Have a good day/night depending on when you're reading this!


End file.
